October, First account
by invisabella
Summary: Bella and Edward run into some complications When Edward fulfills his promise. A more realistic look at their first time. B/E ooc
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I just make her characters do things

Authors note: This is my first story, so be gentle, and review!

October, first account

Bpov

"Don't be afraid" I murmured "we belong together together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me closer, tighter than he ever had before, and I loved it. His hard cool lips, pressed against my soft warm ones. This kiss was slow and sensual filled with need and desire. Suddenly I felt something hard, underwater, pressed against my inner thigh. A low moan escaped my throat. Edward was hard! For me! This had never happened before or Edward had never let get close enough to feel It. After that my poor unused hormones officially hijacked my body.

As Edward pulled us deeper into the dark water, kissing along my jawline, I wrapped my legs around his waist settling my center against his rock hard member. Edward let out a shaky gasp, and my whole body seemed to ignite, the pressure that was building in my lower regions reached an all new level.

"Lets go inside" whispered Edward, his normally velvet voice rough with want. As his hands caressed my extremely tender breasts.

All I could do was nod for the power of speech had deserted me long ago. I could barely think coherently when he held, so when he touched me now in ways I had only ever Dreamed about my whole body reacted wildly.

I wasn't sure how I got there, but I was on a beautiful white bed, aching for release, with a very nervous Edward on top of me. The familiar crease between his eyebrows had returned, and I could tell he was having his usual internal battle/panic attack.

"Bella.........If I hurt you in any way, please tell me." He begged , his voice wavering.

Epov

My body seemed to tingle with electricity as I pushed my throbbing member into Bella's, hot wet core. I cringed as, Bella let out a small yelp of pain when her barrier was broken. Slowly, I pulled out and thrust back into her repeatedly , my breathing coming short in gasps. It just felt so wonderful, my whole body shuddered in pleasure, causing me to moan loudly. I grasped the sheets as the fire in my lower belly and, the throbbing of my member intensified. I called out with each thrust, pushing myself deeper and deeper. What did I do to deserve this kind of nirvana, I didn't know. Small growls were coming from my chest as I pushed in and out. I had never felt any of this before . Finally it was all to much and I came, crying out as I thrust, faster into Bella, shuddering and shaking as i spilled my icy release into her. When I looked down at Bella she looked............Disappointed.

Bpov

After the initial pain wore off it was okay. Okay being the operative word . He slowly thrust into me, moaning my name over and over. Don't get me wrong it was enjoyable knowing I had such an effect on him, but the experience was definitely lacking. My whole body seemed to ache for more contact. This was one of those times I wish he could read my mind, I was to embarrassed to ask him to rub my clit. I knew he was virgin, but a guess I just thought that since he was a vampire he was naturally good at everything.

Edward came loudly after a couple of minutes,finishing just when I was starting to feel anything. leaving me even more sexually frustrated than when we had started. I couldn't believe that this was the the experience I had begged for.

When Edward looked down at me, I desperately tried to push the bitterness out of my head, and pretend I had enjoyed it as much as he had, But of course he saw right through me.

"Oh God.......I'm so sorry Bella! You didn't enjoy this at all. I was so selfish. I've completely ruined your first time , I've neglected you needs and indulged my own. How can you ever forgive me?" Whispered Edward with his head in his hands

" There nothing to forgive Edward" I whispered, sounding sad to my own ears

" Bella, I've been an arrogant asshole. The idea of me being ........ Substandard never even occurred to me" choked Edward. The angry unfulfilled part of my head silently agreed with him.

Before I could reply, Edward's phone buzzed with a text. He flipped open his phone. An angry growl erupted from his still naked chest. " whats the matter?" I whispered trying to soothe him. He answered me in one angry word. "Emmet." Alice had told Emmet about the .........ordeal, and I could only imagine what he had said to Edward.

Epov

It was worse when Bella had gone to sleep. I was all alone with my slightly morbid thoughts. What if Bella left me? Pain shot through me, leaving me breathless just thinking about it. I had basically tricked Bella into marrying me. I had agreed to make love to her, but only if she would marry me. What kind of person does that ? But really I am not a person, I am a monster. I looked down at Bella, her skin radiant in the moon light, she really was exquisite. An angel. Not only had stolen an angel's virtue, iI had done it badly too.

note: okay so that was it! review please! I'll update sometime this weekend! 


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n note: thanks so much for the reviews, more would be nice. Heres the next chapter ENJOY! (yes I am a very enthusiastic person) disclaimer: although I have had strange dreams where I am Stephenie Meyer being stalked by a wardrobe with fangs, I am not actually her. Also I do not own Neil Patrick Harris, God I wish I did though!**

October, First Account

**Bpov**

The next couple of days were very tense. I could tell Edward's ego was completely crushed, and any pretense of an actual honeymoon was in shambles. I had no idea how to broach the subject of trying again. Edward and I ended up Watching a lot of movies and snorkeling . Do you know what those two activities have in common? You can go multiple hours without talking to the person your with. Edward and I sat, perched uncomfortably, as far away from each other as the small white couch would allow, Watching Neil Patrick Harris prance around on a unicorn. Oh yes everything was just going fan-fucking-tastastic!

As Edward got up to refill the practically untouched bowl popcorn, I realized we couldn't not talk for the rest of eternity, just because it was awkward . "Edward" I murmured, nervously twisting the hem of my blue sun dress, "we need to talk"

**Epov**

We need to talk. Those four words, are possibly the most horrible words in the English language. They could mean so many things, but all of them equally horrible. "hey Eddie, I'm cheating on you with Mike Newton, and hes way better in the sack then you" or maybe "Hey, I'm currently three months pregnant with Jacob Black's giant wolf babies" or most likely " Edward ,It's over, you cheated me into marrying you for sex, and that wasn't that great, so I guess I'll see you around"

Everything seemed to develop a shimmery haze as my brain processed her words. Three and a half days into my marriage, and I had already screwed up so badly that Bella "Wanted to talk." I really shouldn't have been so surprised though. Bella and I had avoided any, and all communication for the past three days. Physical contact was cut completely . It wasn't like I didn't want to touch her. I desperately wanted to. Every fiber of my being ached for her. I wanted to love her, to kiss every inch of her, hold her tightly against me, worship her, everything I had neglected to do our first time, I just had no idea how to go about it. That night had been by far, the best night of my existence, but for Bella it Had been tolerable at most.

"Of course Bella" I replied quickly, snapping out of my reverie, and turning to face her. My whole body tense, waiting for her to speak

"Edward, you can't just decide to never touch me again just because the first time wasn't perfect!" stated Bella, her eyes blazing.

My knees caved in, forcing me back onto the couch. " You still want to make love? With me?" I whispered, surprised, sounding more pathetic than I had intended.

" Of course I do! I love you, and I still want you."

The sincerity of Bella's voice caught me off guard, leaving me speechless. I was now gripping the couch for support.

" I thought you wouldn't want me to touch you. I thought............ I thought you were going to leave me" I said, not daring to raise my voice above a whisper, for the fear that it would crack. Suddenly Bella was in my lap peppering my face with kisses. It felt wonderful to hold her in my arms again. She still loved me, She wanted me to make love to her, and she wasn't leaving me! Alice really was right I had a terrible habit of blowing things out of proportion.

Bella's lips were now moving very seriously against mine. Filling my head with her warm, sweet scent making me feel slightly dizzy. my dick went hard, as Bella began grinding herself against me, the sweet friction making me moan. I felt Bella's teeth nibbling at me earlobe, as she whispered in my ear, and began to take my shirt off.

"Do you wanna take a shower with me?"

In a millisecond I had us both in the spacious bathroom without breaking our kiss. I let my hands rake over Bella's supple skin. Somewhere between the couch and the bathroom I had ripped Bella's clothes off in desperation, leaving her in only frilly blue panties and a bra. I slowly caressed her sides reveling in the overwhelming feel of her pressed against me. A whimper escaped Bella's lips as my palms found her round breasts, that sound, that musical sound snapped the last of my self control. I needed more. I wanted to make her to scream my name. Bella's mouth left mine, placing hot little kisses along my neck and shoulders, her hands playing along the spot where my jeans met my hips. A strangled moan fell from my lips, as she lowered to her knees, undoing my zipper with her teeth. I quickly caught on to what she was doing, and realized I couldn't let her continue. I was losing focus, fast. My intention was to pleasure Bella, not have her pleasure me........Again. It was Bella's fucking honeymoon and I had not successfully brought her to an orgasm, yet!

"Bella please stop" I choked, unable to move, paralized by pleasure. For Bella had begun stroking me the through my, extremely thin boxers. This was bad, very bad, But it felt sooooooo good. Instead of stopping, she pulled me out of my boxers. I felt my whole body jerk and shudder violently as she took me in her mouth. I had to stop her. She should have been angry at me for being a selfish asshole, not going down on me on the bathroom floor. With much effort I pulled out of her mouth, the monster in my head screaming in outrage.

Bella stood up looking confused and angry, pink rising in her cheeks. Before Bella could speak I spoke up. " Bella, you've already given me the most amazing night of my existence, and I've given you nothing! All I've done is take. I want to give you the kind of pleasure you've given me, I just don't know how."

**Okay that was chapter 2. Id really really love it if more people would review, It would definitely help me get the next chapter out sooner (hint! Hint!) xoxoxoxD**


End file.
